This invention relates to an exhaust line of an automotive internal combustion engine, which exhaust line has an exhaust pipe assembly and an air supply circuit to supply secondary air to the exhaust gas from the atmosphere based on the pulsation of the exhaust pressure.
In the field of automotive internal combustion engines, it is known to supply secondary air to the exhaust gas for accomplishing the removal of unburned hydrocarbons and carbon monoxide from the exhaust gas by after-burning or oxidation of these substances. Among known secondary air supply mechanisms for this purpose, there is a mechanism which utilizes the pulsation of the exhaust pressure in the exhaust line as a fundamental factor in drawing air into the exhaust line from the atmosphere.